takashimakazusafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuen
Yuuen (ユウエン) is a character in Wild Rock by Takashima. He is the second son of Yuni, the chief of the Forest Tribe. As a man, Yuuen is expected to help with the hunting but he is often more of a hindrance than a help, so his father orders him to help out a different way: distract Emba of the rival tribe so they can make the kills they need. Appearance Yuuen is short, slender, and has a fair complexion. He also has shoulder-length blond hair with bangs that he usually wears in ponytail or down, and blue eyes; traits many of his family members share. He wears woven clothing as opposed to animal hide; a high-waisted brown loincloth, but also covers his forearms, legs and thighs, and wraps his feet. To mark that he is the chief's child, he also wears a short, thin leather strap necklace adorned with several carved stones. In his disguise to trick Emba, he wears something a woman is more likely to wear: A long, white, open smock dress that is secured at the waist, with a shawl. He also wraps his feet, though the binding only goes up to his ankles. Instead of his birthright necklace, he wears a plain, thin leather choker and also thin leather strap bracelets. His hair is styled in a more feminine manner as well, with half of it tied up and half remaining down. Personality Yuuen is very kind and gentle, with a sensitive heart. He is probably bad at hunting because he doesn't want to hurt anything. He does as his father asks because he doesn't want to disappoint him and he feels guilty about the lack of meat. Similarly, he feels bad tricking Emba after interacting with him and seeing he is also a kind person. Though he's not good at combat and doesn't want to hurt anyone, he firmly defends his father against what he perceives is an attack on his life. Character History The following sections contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk. Wild Rock Placeholder Innocent Lies Placeholder Child Rock Placeholder Relationships Family Yuni His father, Yuni, though strict and demanding, loves Yuuen very much, and Yuuen in turn loves him. Though Yuuen doesn't want to dress like a woman and trick Emba, he does so because it's what his father asked of him. He only stops when it becomes too much for him to do so any longer and his father respects his wish. Yuuli His older brother, Yuuli, is his closest friend and probably understands him better than anyone else. While on a hunt together, Yuuli always has Yuuen's back—literally. He asks his father to consider him instead for persuading Emba, saying it's "too great a burden" for Yuuen. He doesn't balk or think Yuuen's strange when his relationship with Emba evolves and is simply happy for him. Love Interests Emba Emba may very well be the only person Yuuen has ever loved. There are many women and men in his own tribe, but he shows little interest in them. However, after meeting Emba and seeing what a kind and thoughtful person he is, he slowly becomes attracted to him and starts to feel guilty for seemingly having tricked him into liking him back. Gallery Placeholder Trivia Placeholder References Category:Wild Rock Characters